


Rationality

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Civil War, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky sees Steve for the idiot he is, Bucky thinks instead of acting when Tony attacks, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Not Steve Friendly, could be seen as Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, the Winter Soldier doesn't liked Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes was, in fact,notstupid.So when he sees the way Howard’s son, Tony, recoils from Steve asking“Did you know?”he knows what was going to happen because he had known for a long time that Steve, no matter what he claimed, always did things that benefited him before others.Pt 1[Old version]





	Rationality

James Buchanan Barnes was, in fact, _not_ stupid.

So when he sees the way Howard’s son, Tony, recoils from Steve asking _“Did you know?”_ he knows what was going to happen because he had known for a long time that Steve, no matter what he claimed, always did things that benefited him before others.

Buc—No, he wasn’t really Bucky anymore.

(No Steve, Bucky is _dead_. He died a long time ago and no matter how many times you give those damn puppy eyes, is he isn’t coming back.)

(Soldat vigorously agrees in that regard.)

So it wasn’t a surprise when Steve lies, _lies_ to Howard’s son’s face. The son of a man he, _Soldat_, under orders from Hydra, had killed. It kills James inside.

(He was already suffering from nightmares that the Soldat wasn’t able to keep under wrap the longer they’d been free of Hydra and they were both enduring the consequences of Hydra’s conditioning and brainwashing to become the perfect assassin.)

It, honest to God, killed James inside at Steve’s stupidity.

“Steve.” His voice was sharp. Steve looked over Tony’s shoulder to meet his eyes. “Just _stop_.”

“Bucky—”

“No.”

Tony twists, eyeing him with a range of emotions but James also knows at that moment, that anger, that _betrayal_ was aimed at Steve.

“You did.” Tony continued in a deathly quiet voice. He looks at Steve in disgust and—

James wasn’t going to defend Steve as Tony punches him.

Steve _deserved_ it.

(The Soldat agrees with that also. The Soldat had never liked Steve, _especially_ after Bucharest. Why couldn’t he have just let the officers come knocking, especially since, no Steve, it _wasn’t_ a shoot on sight order. He and Winter would have willing went with them but just the sheer sight of Captain America stood there had set off their flight or fight response.)

James occupies himself with watching Zemo, the man was just smiling—pleased at the fight he’d caused.

“Why?” He questioned.

Zemo turned his eyes onto him. “You, unfortunately, were just _collateral_ in this, Barnes. Just a tool for something more. It was time the others learned the type of people they have protecting the world.”

Both he and Soldat hate how Zemo refers to them as a tool—bastard.

“I rather like Stark however, at least he _knows_ and is willing to change to do what must be done. I mean, he’s been cleaning up after them since 2012. I pity him, but he was a necessity in this also, much like yourself.”

The sound of Steve taking a hit turned James’s attention away. James tensed as Steve whacks his shield into Tony’s armour and it sends the man to the ground.

One hit, two hits—

Soldat was across the room in seconds, throwing Steve off the battered brunet. Tony’s mask had been ripped off and his wide eyes stared at the shield that had lodged into his armour.

(Soldat listened to the wheezy breaths Stark tried to take. Conclusion: pre-existing damage to the chest.)

Soldat hissed a Steve, body tense.

“Bucky—”

“Нет.”

Steve freezes, eyes widening.

“Stand down, Ублюдок. You have done enough damage.”

Steve stands slowly. “Your name is—

“Shut up.” A strangled mix of a Russian and Brooklyn accent lit their tone. “You have caused enough harm, for someone claiming to be self-righteous, you’re sure doing a дерьмо job.”

“Bucky—”

Soldat/James growled. **_“Our name isn’t Bucky.”_**

Tony’s wheezy breathing becomes more noticeable and it begins to worry James.

_Get him to leave, he’s done enough~_

_Понял.~_

“Leave, before we fight and we will not hold back as Stark has.”

“Bu—_James_, please.”

They just sneer. “Leave.”

Steve stumbles back and then flees with tear-filled eyes.

Only once Soldat was sure Steve would not come charging back, did they turn to Stark. The man stared up at them confused, angry, and exhausted eyes.

“Apologies for not interrupting sooner.”

Stark just wheezes more. “Which one are you? Barnes or the Winter Soldier.”

“Soldat.” He answered truthfully. “We co-exist, have been since James awoke. It has been different for me to understand morality since I was created to protect James from Hydra’s torture.”

Soldat crouched. “Do you require assistance getting from the suit?” He pulled the stupid shield out and chucked it over his shoulder.

Stark nodded but said nothing more; his eyes burned with confused tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Нет – no
> 
> Ублюдок -bastard
> 
> Дерьмо – shit
> 
> Понял – understood.


End file.
